1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices, specifically to a leg-worn storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garters are articles of clothing, such as narrow bands of fabric fastened about the leg, used to keep up stockings, and sometimes socks up. Normally just a few inches in width, they are usually made of leather or heavy cloth, and adorned with small bells and/or ribbons. In the eighteenth to twentieth centuries, they were tied just below the knee, where the leg was slenderest, to keep the stocking from slipping. The advent of elastic has made them less necessary from this functional standpoint, although they are still often worn for fashion. Garters are worn by men and women.
Both men and women are faced with the need to carry various articles, for example, keys, money, identification, credits cards, personal care items, medical devices, work related items, mobile phones, and the like while going about their daily lives. While there are many existing products and solutions which meet this need such as pocketbooks, bags, and other carriers, they can be cumbersome and inconvenient to hold and carry and can become separated from their owners by being misplaced or stolen.
The inventions heretofore known to suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in use, being difficult to use, being bulky, being unattractive, being cumbersome, being expensive, being limited in application, being limited, causing binding, being inconvenient, being obvious when used, not being sexy, requiring the use of hands/arms, not being feminine, being bulky, slipping, not being secure, limiting the users freedom, requiring bags, not being fun to wear, limiting options of the user, failing to increase confidence of the user, decreasing confidence of the user, not facilitating microphone use, being unappealing, being unattractive, not being durable, not replacing other garment items such as but not limited to garters, not being useful, being uncomfortable, failing to adhere properly to the user especially during physical activity, limiting the number of activities the user can participate in, requiring that the user keep track of an item, failing to provide immediate access to medical items, and the like and combinations thereof.
What is needed is a storage device that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.